Haunted By The Past
by Jakk43
Summary: Jak Rider, Also known as The Blood Red Hurricane. Travels to Amestris to hopefully run away from his dark past. He runs into the Elric Brothers, and pretty soon he runs into trouble, and an old "Friend".


**Alrighty Folks, This is my first story so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I do own my OC **

I casually stepped off the train as the whistle blew. "Amestris, a city to where I can hopefully forget my past." I muttered. It was raining as I stepped outside the station. My orange sun glasses and black trench coat concealed my identity. As I continued to wonder aimlessly, I came across poster on the wall. I glanced at it, a frown swept across my face. The poster had my picture, it read wanted: Dead or Alive: $$200,000,000,000. I ripped it off, crumpled it up and tossed it away. "Damn it, I guess I can't run from my past after all." I thought unpleasantly. Deciding that I needed a drink I went looking for a pub or a tavern. Upon my search I came across a pub named "The Green Dragon," (**Yes from Lord Of The Rings**) I simply gave a careless shrug and pushed open the doors. It was filled with laughter and conversations, like a normal bar would. I approached the bar tender. "Give me a Warshire Hills All natural smooth blend sake." He nodded and slide a glass down the bar table. I stopped it without even looking at it, I took a long sip and set the glass on the table. "Ah, I needed this. It's been a long couple of weeks." I thought to myself. I scanned the entire pub, the only thing that caught my attention was a young boy and a suit of armor. But my line of sight was blocked by a big scruffy cowboy hat wearing fat guy. "What do you think you're doing in my bar?" He asked. "Having a drink, what does it look like?" I answered without even making eye contact. "Theres only two things we drink in this bar, Vodka and hard Whiskey. Not some sissy women drink." He growled. I simply rolled my eyes, "The only sissy I see here is you." I replied lifting the glass. He then smacked it out of my hand, it shattered into pieces as it impacted on the concrete floor. I stared at what used to be a drinking glass. The man then pointed a gun in my face, I looked back at him, face unchanged. Then, a half smile crept across my face. I took off my sun glasses. My cold blue eyes seemed to surprise him. " I'll give five seconds to leave my sight or you will regret coming to this bar." The man warned. I began to chuckle, then the chuckle soon escalated into laughter. " Tell me you fool, what is so damn funny?" he asked. I reached out and grabbed the barrel of the gun, "What do you think you're do…." I then shattered the entire gun like what the man did to the drinking glass. Everyone sat there shocked at what I just did. Then, as if I traveled at the speed of light. I slammed him against the wall, My magnum pressed against his forehead and my combat knife inches away from his throat. A sinister, evil smile appeared on my face. "Tell me, is a big man like you afraid of death?" I asked. I pulled back the hammer. The man was trembling all over. I had my face inches from his "….BANG!" I roared so loud that the entire pub shook. The man gave an undignified shriek and bolted out the door. The chuckle was back, then it turned into out laughter, not evil laughter, but humorous laughter. I sat back down as the laughter simmered to a smile. "I think that made my day." I thought pleasantly. "Excuse me." Came a voice. I turned to see the blond haired boy and the suit of armor from earlier. "Yes?" raised a brow. "What is your name?" The kid asked. "Ah my boy, I go by many names, liar, thief, murderer, outlaw …monster." I dragged the last one out, Thinking about her as I did. "My name is Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." Ed stated. "My name cannot be spoken, not here anyway. Address me by Ghost." I replied "Right, Ghost, have you heard of the philosopher's stone?" Edward asked. "As far as I'm concerned it's just a myth, a fairytale." I answered. "So you've know about Alchemy?" Alphonse asked. My eyes grew slighter bigger, "The only thing I know about Alchemy is that it destroys lives." I responded coldly. "But it saves lives, and helps make them easier." Alphonse protested. "Alchemy destroyed my life this scar on the side of my face serves as a painful reminder." I pointed at the x shaped scar, the bottom left dragged down the side of my face, it almost touched corner of my mouth. I got up and began to leave. "Stop before it destroys yours." I warned as I made my exit out of the pub.

**Break**

It was raining as I put my sunglasses on, I began to wonder aimlessly again as I walked down the street. Upon doing this, I sensed an unknown energy, an evil energy as much as mine used to be. But I didn't look back, I turned into a dark alleyway. I stopped, "You can come out now, I can sense your evil energy a mile away." I spoke into the darkness. "So, you're as good as they say you are." The voice spoke from the darkness. "Depends on who "they" is." I gave a little smirk. A slim young man with wild spiky hair stepped from the shadows. "What business do you want from me?" I asked. The man paused before he spoke, "My master wishes to speak with you, wants to hire you to kill someone and…" He began. "Not gonna happen, I left that behind a long time ago." I answered as I turned to leave. "In return your friend will be brought back to life." He finished. In a split second I slammed against the wall with my magnum against his forehead. The evil insane look was back in my eyes. "How do you know about that? Answer me!" I roared in anger. "My master managed to get your police file, read about your mercenary back round. Quite the bounty on your head." He answered. "Who is your master? Tell me!" I shouted. "That would be me." A voice answered. I turned to see a woman dressed in a black dress. I dropped the man and pointed my gun at her. "So how about it? Mr. Mercenary?" She asked. I lowered my magnum. "No, I told you I left that life a long time ago." I answered. "That's too bad, kill him Envy." The woman ordered. "Yes, lust." Envy responded. I appeared behind him with my magnum pointed at the back of his head. "Game over." I muttered as I blew his brains out. The corpse landed with a thud. I didn't look back as I left the alleyway. I had promised myself I wouldn't spill anymore blood, but it seems its impossible with all the evil in this world, I was succumbed to the darkness myself, but I emerged into the light. But a part of me is still in that darkness and evil. I found a bench in a peaceful little park in quiet rain. I began to trail back to that tragic day ten years ago. "C'mon Jak! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed happily. "I don't know, it seems dangerous." I stammered. "But we'll be super strong! And protect our families!" she smiled. I snapped back to reality. I looked up at the raining sky, "Oh how you loved Alchemy…It should've been me…" I muttered. "Nice to see you again Ghost." Came a voice, I looked down to see the Elric brothers. "What do you want?" I asked. "You look like you need a place to stay." Ed answered. I turned my head. "C'mon, when I'm done dropping my papers off we can go get a bite to eat with our friend Winry."Al insisted. "Fine." I growled. I stood up and began to follow the two brothers. "Er…Ghost, where are you from?" Al asked. "A land far out in the country, I'd rather not speak about my past." I answered. Before long, we reached a building with a big flight of stairs. As we entered the building we went down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. "As soon as I drop these papers off we'll get going…" As he opened the door, I couldn't believe who was behind the desk in the room. We both blinked a couple of times, "…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? He roared. I appeared right next to him. "Ah Roy Mustang, it's been too long." I smiled. "Damn it! What the hell were you thinking Full Metal! Mustang roared. "I..I don't understand." Ed stammered. "This man is the first Triple S criminal in existence." (**I made that up)** Mustang stated as he tossed Ed my wanted poster. Ed glanced at it and looked at me with surprise "He committed an Alchemic crime that can sentence you to death." Mustang stated. "Impossible, There's no such thi…" Ed began. "Human enhancilization, Increases the bodies speed, strength, intelligence, sense, sight, and precision accuracy. **(I made that up too)** It killed his best friend so he became a mercenary. He killed thousands" Mustang interrupted. "I told you kid, Alchemy destroyed my life." I sighed. "You were reckless." Mustang growled. "Sir, I brought those papers…" Riza stopped as she took one look at me and took out her pistol and fired. I had appeared next to her. "C'mon Riza, is shooting me gonna solve everything?" I asked. "Sir, how did he get in here?" She asked. Roy pointed at Ed, four bullet holes barely above his head. I appeared next to Mustang again. "Listen guys, we've been at this game of cat and mouse for years now. Can't we just be friends?" I asked. "NO!" They both shouted. "You're going to jail!" Mustang stated as he threw out a pair of cuffs, but they only caught air. I was next to the door. "Well it's been fun Mustang but I'll be on my way now." I smiled as I bolted out the door, "You can't run forever!" Mustang roared through the halls. "Ah you haven't changed Mustang." I laughed.

**Alright! Chapter 1 finished. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time, Jakk43 out.**


End file.
